


Mistletoe Kiss

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble and a Half, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Donna and Jody under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ)'s 12 Days of Christmas challenge.

“Look up,” Jody said quietly. She was standing so close.

Donna glanced upwards and gasped at the sight of a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them.

“You did that on purpose,” she accused Jody.

Jody laughed. “I had to do something,” she said. “You didn’t seem to be picking up on my subtle hints.”

“They weren’t that subtle,” Donna muttered, her cheeks flushing.

“Oh.” Jody frowned. “I’m sorry. I thought you wanted to – ”

“No, I do!” Donna exclaimed, a trifle desperately. She could feel herself getting redder. “I just– I don’t know – oh hell, Jody, you’re so beautiful, and I’m – ”

“Gorgeous,” Jody finished, that soft tone back in her voice. She cupped Donna’s cheek and leaned in slowly, giving Donna plenty of time to pull away.

But Donna stayed where she was, barely breathing. When Jody’s lips met hers, Donna kissed her back immediately, melting joyfully into Jody’s long-awaited arms.


End file.
